Display technology has been advancing with cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors replaced with liquid crystal display (LCD), flat-panel monitors, light emitting diode (LED) backlights, and even organic LED (OLED) monitors, as well as others. Current display technology is also quickly evolving towards higher pixel densities and higher resolutions such as 4K. While these advanced technologies are impressive, manufacturing cheap monitors that implement such technologies is still a challenge. For example, the resolution and pixel densities of common, mass produced display technology is still too low for a high quality light-field display or for virtual reality headsets. While it is technically feasible to produce displays with high enough resolutions, such displays are currently expensive and require high bandwidths for communication to receive frame buffer data at frame rates of 60 Hz or higher. Such displays also typically have increased power requirements compared to current common display technology. Thus, there is a need for addressing these issues and/or other issues associated with the prior art.